harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dom Riddle'ów
Dom Riddle'ów (ang. Riddle House) — dom znajdujący się w Little Hangleton, w którym mieszkali Thomas, Mary i Tom Riddle, który był ojcem Lorda Voldemorta. Znajdował się na wzgórzu z widokiem na wioskę. W 1943 Voldemort zabił w tym domu swoich dziadków. Historia mały|lewo|250px|Wnętrze domu Niedaleko domu Riddle`ów znajdowała się chata Gauntów, gdzie mieszkali Meropa, Morfin i Marvolo Gaunt. Tom Riddle Senior często przejeżdżał konno obok brudnego domu Gauntów ze swoją dziewczyną Cecilią. Za Tomem Riddlem Seniorem często oglądała się Meropa. Kiedy dowiedział się o tym jej brat Morfin - zaatakował Toma za to, że jest mugolem, co finalnie spowodowało uwięzienie brata i ojca Meropy w Azkabanie. W czasie ich pobytu w więzieniu matka Voldemorta prawdopodobnie odurzyła ojca Voldemorta, aby rozkochać go w sobie. Po jakimś czasie dziewczyna zmieniła zdanie i przestała podawać Tomowi Riddle`owi Seniorowi eliksir miłosny wierząc, że chłopak ją szczerze pokocha. Pomyliła się i Tom wrócił do domu w Little Hangleton, a wkrótce potem w Londynie Meropa urodziła Voldemorta. Morderstwo Riddle'ów mały|200px|Frank Bryce - zamordowany przez Voldemorta w tym domu Latem 1943 roku szesnastoletni Tom Marvolo Riddle, którego matka Meropa Gaunt zmarła krótko po porodzie, przybył do Little Hangleton w poszukiwaniu swojej rodziny. W wiosce, do której dotarł znalazł starą, zapuszczoną ruderę. Tam zastał swego wuja Morfina, który natychmiast wziął młodego Czarnego Pana za Toma Riddle'a Seniora. Wuj Toma Riddle'a juniora powiedział, że wygląda „kropka w kropkę jak ten stary mugol, za którego wyszła moja siostra”. Riddle wyciągnął z Morfina informację o swojej rodzinie i dowiedziawszy się, że ojciec porzucił go i zostawił, gdy był dzieckiem postanowił go zabić, razem z pozostałymi Riddle'ami, a następnie oszołomił Morfina, wszczepił mu za pomocą różdżki fałszywe wspomnienie i w ten sposób przyczynił się do tego, że jego wuj resztę życia spędził w Azkabanie. Mugolskie władze za morderstwo całej trójki Riddle’ów niesłusznie oskarżyło ogrodnika Franka Bryce. Policja nie mogła ustalić sprawcy morderstwa, ponieważ na drzwiach nie było żadnego śladu włamania, a na ich ciałach nie odnaleziono widocznych śladów używania ostrych narzędzi. Wobec braku dowodów wskazujących na winę Franka policja wypuściła go. Ministerstwo Magii jednak domyśliło się od razu, że mordercą był czarodziej, i w toku podjętych działań, a także za sprawą Toma Riddle Juniora, który wszczepił Morfinowi fałszywe wspomnienie to jego uznano za winnego morderstwa. Gdy Albus Dumbledore odkrył jak było naprawdę użył wspomnienia Boba Ogdena do uwolnienia Morfina, jednak zanim Ministerstwo podjęło decyzję on umarł. Konsekwencje Wraz z upływem czasu niegdyś przepiękny dom popadł w kompletną ruinę. Po śmierci Riddle’ów było, co prawda kilku właścicieli, jednak żaden nie wytrzymywał tam zbyt długo, prawdopodobnie ze względu na jego ponurą historię. Ostatni właściciel ani w domu nie mieszkał, ani go nie wynajmował tylko „trzymał ze względu na podatki”. Tylko Frank Bryce, który był tam ogrodnikiem wytrzymywał w tym miejscu. Franka przynajmniej w ładną pogodę widywano jak walczy z chwastami, choć głównym zmartwieniem byli chuligani, którzy wybijali w tym domu szyby i niszczyli jego pracę, z powodu tego, że podobnie jak ich ojcowie i dziadkowie – byli przekonani, o winie Franka. Użycie przez Lorda Voldemorta mały|lewo|250px|Voldemort w Domu Riddle'ów przed odrodzeniem W sierpniu 1994 do domu przybyli Glizdogon wraz z Lordem Voldemortem, który postanowił użyć go, jako bazy operacyjnej podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Pewnej nocy, na krótko przed swoimi siedemdziesiątymi siódmymi urodzinami Frank zobaczył, że z wnętrza domu na jednym z pięter pali się światło. Myśląc, że to kolejny wybryk dzieci ściągnął klucze i ruszył w kierunku Domu Riddle’ów. Gdy doszedł do drzwi, z których usłyszał spisek Voldemorta z Glizdogonem dotyczący zabójstwa Harry’ego Pottera oraz rozbawienie z powodu zabicia Berty Jorkins. Nie miał pojęcia, że właśnie słyszy prawdziwego mordercę Riddle’ów. Bryce bardzo szybko został nakryty przez węża Voldemorta Nagini, która doniosła swemu panu, że – „za drzwiami stoi stary mugol i podsłuchuje wszystko, co my tu mówimy”. Czarny Pan poprosił Glizdogona by wpuścił do środka Franka i po krótkiej wymianie zdań Bryce zażądał, by Voldemort spojrzał mu w oczy jak człowiek, na co Czarny Pan odrzekł, że jest kimś o wiele większym od ludzi, ale spełnił jego prośbę i gdy tylko Glizdogon odwrócił fotel, tak by Frank mógł zobaczyć, kto a raczej, co w nim siedzi, Voldemort zamordował również ogrodnika. W czerwcu 1995 Voldemort pokazał przywiązanemu do nagrobka swego ojca Harry’emu ten dom, mówiąc, że jego rodzina kiedyś mieszkała na tym wzgórzu. Po pojedynku Harry’ego i Voldemorta, w wyniku którego Harry uciekł do Hogwartu Voldemort go opuścił. Dalsze losy domu Riddle’ów nie są znane, wiadomo jednak, że później jako miejsca zebrań Czarny Pan używał Dworu Malfoya. Wygląd i opis Wygląd zewnętrzny prawo|200px W czasach swojej największej świetności Dom Riddle’ów był bardzo pięknym i zadbanym dworem, który mógł przywodzić wrażenie, że mieszka w nim stary szlachcic, z okien domu były piękne widoki na całą wioskę. Po zagadkowym morderstwie dom popadł w wielką ruinę, brakowało w nim wielu płytek, a okna zabito deskami. Wygląd wewnętrzny Po zagadkowym zabójstwie Riddle’ów, dwór stał się ciemny i nieużywany. Gdy Frank Bryce wszedł do domu w środku nocy myśląc, że to znowu dzieci się włamały udał się po kamiennych schodach i poszedł korytarzem do końca, do miejsca, z którego widać było kawałek skąpego światła. Mimo tego, że dom wymagał sporej renowacji Voldemort określił go, jako „dość wygodny” w czasie swojego pobytu. Salon Salon Domu Riddle’ów był tym niesławnym pomieszczeniem, w którym pokojówka znalazła trójkę martwych Riddle’ów w strojach do kolacji. W salonie znajdował się dywan, kominek i fotel, na którym siedział Voldemort. Za kulisami * W Harry Potter i Czarze Ognia salon opisany jest jako dywan z kominkiem i fotelem, w którym siedział Voldemort. W adaptacji filmowej wygląd jest inny, a także nie widać kominka. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) Kategoria:Domy Kategoria:Mugolskie miejsca Kategoria:Własności Toma Riddle'a en:Riddle House fr:Maison des "Jeux du sort" pt-br:Casa dos Riddle ru:Дом Реддлов